geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Icepick
“ }” }| — Icepick expressing his gratitude to his teamates}} Icepick is a critical member of the GEOAdventurers. Icepicks of French descent(Later found out to be Italian from the Italian region of Savoia) and tends to be very manly. Icepick originally led a semi informal gang conisting of the vast majority of the young adult/teenage youth in his town Personality Icepick is a semi conceited Skateboarder who loves getting himself in trouble. Throughout the GEOAdventures Icepick learns that these fights may have consequence's and eventually this element of his personality becomes much more benign. Icepick, in taking back what he lost also learns the importance of good leadership as he reflects on his previous actions before his coup d'etat that drove him out of his town. He is well known for spewing his catchphrase POESUR. Icepick has implied he may have been a skinhead at one point. Manly man Icepick Icepicks dream is to be the manliest man on the planet. An example of his "manly" fighting style is in one of his patented signature attacks the, "Super ICEPICK Smash." This attack consists of Icepick smashing into people, often with his shoulder or head. Icepick also loves flexing his muscles as a reflection of his manliness. Besides that Icepick is a shameless braggart when his masculinity is concerned; often boasting obnoxiously about stuff that's supposed to make him look manly, "Yeah, my muscles grew an extra 2 millimeters want to check ladies." Usually, this gets Icepick beaten to a pulp if he's speaking to a woman though. As a result, GEO often calls Icepick, "Johnny Bravo." Interestingly, Icepick in turn calls GEO, "Generalissimo." Radlord Skater Skating is one of Icepicks foremost interests. Most of Icepicks fights back in his hometown consisted of him making fun of other Skateboarders. This also played a role in his coup detat by other members in his gang. Icepick himself can be described as a above average skater generally. Icepick also uses a skateboard in many of his fights turning Icepicks fighting style into something of a joust where the Skateboard is the horse and the Gae Bolg is his lance; Icepick seems to consider his skateboard a horse to some extent, possibly implying that this is what he intends. Icepicks interest in skating can be best summed up by his self appointed title, "Radlord Skater." In the GEOAdventures Icepicks first contact with the GEOAdventures occurred after his coup d'etat when he moved to the same neighborhood as GEO and Deadfish. Icepick went to Bloomingdale Park and started a fight with Deadfish over his weight. After a mild scuffle, GEO intercedes and soundly defeats Icepick. Icepick on defeat takes a shine to GEO who accepts him into the GEOAdventurers. Later, after Reubens coup d'etat on the first day of summer. Monotoli gives the GEOAdventurers the day off. After brainstorming some ideas over how to spend there day off they agree to go to the beach after Deadfish pitches in the idea. Boil drives the group to a beach. Icepick is attacked by his old henchmen who lived in a close by town. After defeating Icepicks former henchmen GEO gets Icepick to explain his dilemma and the group agree to help him get back in power. Icepick also plays a pivotal role in International Night by helping GEO realize that while he may have seemingly lost the love of his life he managed to beat his scourge of the past and read his poem to success. Category:GEOAdventure Characters